Shining Armor (SS)
Note: Shining Armor's story in the Shining Sparkle Saga doesn't follow the original series Shining Armor, yet to be named in the saga, is a male unicorn pony, being apparently a guard. For now, nothing is known about him, except that is currently going to Equestria on the same zeppelin as Twilight. Personality Throughout his brief appearance, Shining Armor is portrayed as kind and polite. Skills As a Royal Guard, Shining is very skilled with physical attacks. Relationships Family Blue Sword Blue is Shining's younger twin brother and also his best friend. The two possess a very close relationship, with even Shining trusting Blue with the fact that he got involved with Twilight and his feelings for her. Bow Hothoof and Dusk Velvet They are Shining's parents and they have a close relationship. Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash is Shining's younger sister and the two seem to have a troubled relationship. Because of the fact that Rainbow Dash deserted to King Sombra's side, Shining started considering her as a traitor and harboring a great grudge against her for that, even with Blue trying to advise him to not hold any hate against her because they are family. Love Interests Princess Cadance Shining is Cadance's coltfriend and fiancé, however he no longer feels for her the same passion he had before. Twilight Sparkle Shining met Twilight at the zeppelin to Equestria and the two immediately had a great attraction towards each other. Eventually they end up making love, but Shining left, due to his guilt about Cadance. Family Description in the Saga The Hidden Princess of Equestria In "The Departure", while going to her room when the zeppeling departures, Twilight bumps into a stallion for whom she gets attracted to, with her wondering who he is. In "A Fated Passion", Shining communicates with his twin brother, Blue Sword, who gives him tabs about what is happening in Equestria and also info about Cadance. After that, he goes for a walk on the zappelin, ending up meeting Twilight again, with the two taking a few drinks and starting to know each other. When Twilight is a little intoxicated by the alcohol, Shining accompanies her to her room, where they get too close and end up making love. Feeling guilty for having betrayed Cadance, Shining leaves the room, leaving behing for Twilight a lottus flower origami and a note telling that, even though that was one of the best nights he have ever had, they couldn't be together. In "The Arrival", Shining arrives to Canterlot and meets with Blue and then with Cadance, refusing her invitation to have lunch and dinner at the castle. In "A Talk Between Brothers", Shining arrives to his parents' house, being greeted warmly by them, even though they have a harsh moment when remembering the estranged member of their family, Rainbow Dash. At their foalhood's room, the twins, after having a talk about their younger sister, they talk about Twilight. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shining Sparkle Saga Characters Category:Royal Guards Category:Unicorns